User talk:LUModder
Current= |-| Archive= Is this the next big thing? A Free-To-Play MMORPG for BIONICLE? See Here! Welcome to my talk page. Talk Mhm-hm. ;) Archive:User talk:1999bug [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug|''' Talk ]] 01:50, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Oops. Yeah. Problem, I'm working on it. [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 15:55, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Is it working now? [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ''']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 16:04, June 10, 2011 (UTC)'' Yep. There you go! ;) [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 16:04, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ??? [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 16:07, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Here's another. I just forgot to put a piece of coding at the end of them. :) [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 16:07, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Do you want me to give you the link? M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 16:37, June 10, 2011 (UTC) HIGHLIGHT TO READ! Your unblocked on LBVG....... Bug Thanks for the sprite sheet! :D And, what kind of game is it? Because I don't really even know how to make a game yet. :( M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 22:27, June 10, 2011 (UTC) The maps? :D M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 22:33, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Yay!! Ilove doing maps. :D M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 22:35, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Pac-Man Code I'm a little lost. :P Here you go. You wanted it......... [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 23:40, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Is it working for you? Not me. [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 23:58, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Hm..... [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 00:09, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Map1.jpg|Map (Also in LBVG) Landscape.jpg|I WILL color it! M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 15:30, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Unity doesn't do character designs. You have to draw them mainly, but there are others.... M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 15:35, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok. :D Element:Air M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 17:30, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Pakari is Toa Mata Pohatu's, right? If so, then Pakari. :) M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 17:47, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Actually, Flex, could I have the Kakama? M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 18:56, June 11, 2011 (UTC) thumb|300px|left|IT'S MINE! :D M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 19:16, June 11, 2011 (UTC) How do I make it a background? M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 19:26, June 11, 2011 (UTC) See poppokk for the Mistika game to see mine. :) M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 19:37, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Code:poppokk_76 Mask=Akaku Element=Stone [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 19:41, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok. poppokk_1-76 odds or evens, mainly evens, I think. M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 19:46, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! >:) [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 19:55, June 11, 2011 (UTC) CFD: http://bionicle.lego.com/en-US/games/mistikaintro.aspx [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 19:56, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Cool! :D Yep! >:) Except purple may be better than grey. :) [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 15:46, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Hm. The mods excepted "He's talking about Custom Bionicle Wiki", although I wasn't. >:P Okay, I was. But I'm on'' OTHER'' websites you don't know about! :P [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 16:02, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Yes, yes, I do! >:) BTW, I am about to make another map. If I can find out how to make water and lava, I think I will be able to have a map with all of the cities. Like a Ga-Koro, Le-Koro, etc. :) 23:06, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I was actually about to say that was me. :P M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 23:08, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Not right now, though I am working on a map. It will have a giant pit in the middle. :) Meh. Can't read the dark red on top of the purple. Try FireBrick or Crimson. :) [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 00:53, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Map: You can go under the terrain in Onu-Koro. :D Ga Koro will have water by it. The hole in the middle of Ta-Koro will be full of lava. :D M.T. ''"When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 14:26, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Sure, and yes, it is going to be like mata Nui, except there will be an uninhabited place, the top right. M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 16:14, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Nice! >:) [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 19:28, June 13, 2011 (UTC) DSCF5233.JPG DSCF5240.JPG Hm. I found these in my old Pokemon collection. Odd.............. :S [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 20:46, June 13, 2011 (UTC) I couldn't find the exact one, but here, it's going for $10.99 It looks like an older edition. I took the screenshot a while ago, so it's over. :( Too bad! I would of bought it. [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 21:38, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Of course not. :P But mine is! You even saw the pictures! [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ''']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 21:51, June 13, 2011 (UTC)'' http://www.website.com :P [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 21:55, June 13, 2011 (UTC) That's how I made it. :P [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 23:14, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Aw, thanks! :P But why is the epic face GREEN!? Is it sick, lolz. [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ''']] 19:10, June 14, 2011 (UTC)